


Wait

by Melanitis



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanitis/pseuds/Melanitis
Summary: Пыль и немного времени/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> не думал, что напишу что-то по айкон :D  
> Алин, ты предложила, а я сделал

Вытолкнув из легких воздух, Ханбин сухо сглотнул. В горле ощущается песок, разве что на зубах не скрипит. Залить бы это все, затопить, но пить ему не хочется.

Ему ничего не хочется.

Он отупело моргнул, когда Чживон рядом зашевелился, выпрямляя затекшую, наверное, ногу, и черкнул ручкой на карте — отмечая место проверенным. Они сидят прямо на полу под окном в магазине (целое, надо же), плечом к плечу, чтобы касаться, чтобы чувствовать тепло через одежду, потому что так спокойнее, защищеннее, что ли. Привычнее.

Но...

Нет. Так больше не будет.

Тепло подкупает, старается утянуть за собой, говорит, что все хорошо, все будет хорошо. Только Ханбина все равно начало знобить где-то внутри пальцев, внутри грудины, и он неосознанно сжал кулаки, чтобы не руки дрожали. Последние два дня он всегда напряжен. Удивительно, что из рук ничего не валится.

Они пришли сюда, чтобы пополнить припасы: консервы, сухие продукты и прочее. Даже нашли бутилированную воду — неслыханная удача. Кто знает, почему никто не забрал все раньше, зато сейчас никаких помех. Рюкзаки набиты почти полностью, рядом выстроилась маленькая батарея шестилитровых прозрачных емкостей. Утроить бы пир, да вот каждый привык экономить.

Пыльные линии в воздухе, выделяемые солнечным светом, плавно колышутся, от них трудно отвести взгляд. Ханбин так и смотрит на маленькие подсвеченные частички: четыре полосы, начинающиеся над их с Чживоном головами.  
Гипнотизируют. Кажется, будто время останавливается, поэтому не хочется отсюда уходить, ведь за обшарпанной дверью этого нет. А здесь все в пыли: каждая полка, каждая упаковка. Можно ли будет перекроить чертов мир, если поднять в воздух всю эту пыль? Остановить время совсем и переделать.

Было бы неплохо. Люди бы не становились озверевшими монстрами. Выжившие бы не раздирали глотки за бутылку воды или упаковку еды, или за горстку патронов. Не нужно было бы пытаться достать полумифическое лекарство (оно есть, просто кто даст его обычным людям).

Их команда (сбившиеся в кучку товарищи по несчастью) не потеряла бы Донхёка два месяца назад.

Чживона бы не укусили.

— Пойдем? Ребята заждались, наверное, — Чживон коснулся пальцев Ханбина, говоря куда-то в его макушку. Тот и не заметил, как опустил голову на чужое плечо.

Ханбин прохрипел свое согласие, вытянув звуки из пересохшей гортани, и поднялся, не отпуская чживоновых пальцев. Потом принял протянутую ему бутылку воды.

Когда они выйдут из магазина, время уже никакая пыль и большое солнце не удержит.

Зараза не сжирает мгновенно. То, что через дня три Чживон перестанет быть человеком, пока что известно только Ханбину. Только ему Чживон сказал.

Пистолет на бедре становится слишком тяжелым.


End file.
